


Your Warmth

by brazenedMinstrel



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alleria loses control of the void, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazenedMinstrel/pseuds/brazenedMinstrel
Summary: Alleria loses control over the void. Alexstrasza arrives too late.I had a nightmare about this, so does that make this a vent fic?(This is a fic in two parts!! Don't murder the author yet)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was not plotting on discord, I swear!
> 
> So I had a nightmare about this a while ago. The image of Alleria holding Alexstrasza like that was kinda branded into my brain and I felt the need to share it so everyone can suffer now.

After all the months of cares, love and hard work, she had lost it. She had still lost control. Alleria sat on her knees, bracing one arm against the floor and clawing at her forehead with the other. She felt the cold wash over her in waves, as the void similarly coloured her skin. Her breath came out in ragged gasps, swallowing back bile. 

 

She had only thought about the recent news. Of Sylvanas, and how her sister had burnt Teldrassil. Yet the void had sensed her despair, sadness and more importantly, her insecurity. How could her sister have done this? Sylvanas had been resentful, but never outright villainous. The stricken look on her beloved Queen’s face, when the Life-Binder had heard of the tragedy, was still branded into Alleria’s mind as well. The elf groaned, feeling the void’s influence seep further into her mind. 

 

_ Kill her,  _ it said.  _ Tear the banshee out of this world. Rid us of this threat and rise in her place. Kill the dragon. The aspects are weakened now. Kill the choking warmth.  _

 

‘S-shut up,’ Alleria weakly mumbled, searching for purchase on the walls of her room in Wyrmrest temple, only to be forced to her knees by a flash of white hot pain, searing her mind. 

 

‘Alleria, my heart?’ 

 

Someone called to her. A warmth spread over her body, threatening to drive away the void’s icy hold. Alleria stumbled away from the voice, scrambling backwards until she was backed up against the windowsill. She was already half blinded, dark spots and blue haze drifting before her eyes. That warmth was inviting though, and very familiar. Yet as she moved towards it, the void riled within her. Alleria fell, into a pair of welcoming arms. 

 

‘It’s alright, my love,’ a soothing voice said. ‘You’re with me. You are going to be okay.’ 

 

Alleria whined, leaning into the warm body. For some reason, she breathed deeply, calming her raging mind just a fraction. Someone had taught her that, she thought to remember. A fragment of a sentence in a tongue she did not speak came from her mouth. The void, rising in her body. She was so close to the warmth now. So close that she could feel a powerful heart beating against her own chest. Soothing words were still murmured into her ears. 

 

_ Yes, you are so close. Close enough to strike,  _ another voice whispered back. 

 

Frowning, Alleria looked up. Two golden eyes locked with hers, their gaze calm and steady. Alleria shivered. 

 

‘Very good. You are safe here,’ the warm voice said. 

 

Alleria hesitated. Was she safe, really? It was difficult to believe. 

 

The void struck. 

 

Tendrils of dark magic unfurled from Alleria’s back, sending her entire body into a frenzy. The air thrummed with power as she arched her back and a cry tore from her throat. Yet still, the warm arms remained to be wrapped around her, not letting go. For a fleeting moment, she looked into the eyes of her lover, Alexstrasza, who was smiling softly and brought a large hand up to Alleria’s cheek, stroking a soft line down to the elf’s trembling shoulder. 

 

Then the void enveloped them both. The Life-Binder let out a harsh breath, her hand tightened on Alleria’s shoulder, just a fraction. 

 

‘My brave, strong ranger,’ she softly said. ‘Come back to me.’ 

 

Blinking hard, Alleria steadied her shaking legs. Her breaths came hard and fast, but eventually, she was able to calm herself. Anchoring herself to her beloved’s golden eyes, she forced the whispers down to a barely audible haze. They flared when she moved, however. Alexstrasza shuddered and swallowed hard, but then she smiled. 

 

‘There you are. Well done, Alleria. I knew you were stronger than it.’ 

 

The Life-Binder embraced her more strongly, securing the elf within her arms, slowly swaying back and forth. Alleria returned the embrace, a ghost of a smile on her face. She stroked over Alexstrasza’s back, warm and broad. Her fingers trailed over something cold, most likely the Dragon Queen’s armor, and back over the slightly sticky leather sides of her tunic.  _ She must have been outside in the snow before coming here _ , Alleria mused. 

 

Alexstrasza coughed, withdrawing from the embrace for a moment to wipe her mouth. ‘Forgive me, my love. Just a moment,’ she said. 

 

‘Alright,’ Alleria murmured, nuzzling into the fur of the Life-Binder’s cape. Then she too backed away slightly, stroking over her lover’s sides one more time. The Dragon Queen winced, coughing into her hand again. Alleria dried her own fingers on her leathers, wiping off the half-molten snow. But her fingers were still wet when she looked at them. Red and sticky with blood where she had thought to find water. In confusion, she looked at Alexstrasza. 

 

The Life-Binder was slightly hunched over, a pained expression on her face. When she uncovered her mouth, Alleria spotted, to her horror, a thin trail of blood running from the corner of her mouth to her chin. 

 

‘What…?’ she gasped, and stepped forward to check her beloved’s side. 

 

A slight resistance, a pull on her back, made her pause. They were still connected. Inky tendrils wrapped around the Life-Binder’s back, trailing down to her sides and legs. Alleria stumbled backwards, recalling the void into her body. For a moment, she saw horrific open wounds on the Dragon Queen’s legs and waist, before they filled with blood. Alexstrasza staggered forward, clutching Alleria’s hand in her own. 

 

‘It’s alright, my love. They are only shallow cuts.’  

 

For a moment, Alleria believed her. Yet still, she had  _ hurt  _ her beloved Queen. She had cut her with the void, made her bleed. The woman who had taught her so much, given her all of the love and affection in her big heart, who had sworn to help her with the void and had taken her into her home, into her bed and into her heart. As the guilt threatened to overwhelm Alleria, Alexstrasza took her head in her large, warm hands. 

 

‘I am fine, trust me. Completely fine,’ she said. 

 

‘I’ll go fetch a healer then.’ Alleria leaned into the Life-Binder’s hands for a moment longer before slowly stepping backwards. Yes, it would be fine. There were healers abound here, as nearly all members of the red dragonflight possessed those powers. 

 

But Alexstrasza tightened her grip. ‘It would be wiser to stay for a moment longer.’ 

 

She trembled. The great Dragon Queen  _ trembled _ . She inched closer to Alleria, so their foreheads touched. ‘Alleria, my heart…’ she softly said. ‘You must not give up your battle against the void. You are brave and strong enough to win. And I -’ 

 

Alleria’s gaze drifted downwards, to where the blood was trickling over the Life-Binder’s tunic. Her beloved was strong, but she needed to go to that healer  _ now.  _ A strong arm brought her back to her Queen’s eyes. 

 

‘And I will give you all the love you deserve, to help you through hardships and to comfort you when sleep evades you. Now and forever. Even when -’ Wincing, she gripped Alleria even more tightly, bracing herself against another cough. Flecks of blood stained her chin. ‘Alleria… even when I’m not -’ 

 

The Life-Binder’s eyes rolled in their sockets. Her legs gave out and she fell sideways. Alleria couldn’t hold her in her trembling arms, she could only watch as her beloved smacked onto the ground, horns scraping over the floor. A rapidly growing pool of blood spread underneath her form as she gasped for breath. Where the void tendrils had torn into her flesh, red gashes curled over her body. Dark blood welled up in them, slowly streaming over the Dragon Queen’s clothing. Alleria kneeled down and hoisted her upper body onto her knees. 

 

‘No,’ she murmured. ‘A-alexstrasza… my heart, my Queen, don’t - don’t…’ 

 

She wanted to stand up, to rush to one of the other members of the dragonflight, to help in any possible way. Or even go outside into the snow and rip the void out of her soul, no matter at what cost. But Alexstrasza wouldn’t let her go. Her grip was nearly bruising, as she tugged Alleria closer to her, hissing in pain from between her teeth. 

 

‘Remember, Alleria,’ she whispered. 

 

It hurt her to speak. Alleria could see the muscles of her shoulders tense. It hurt her to breathe, as air escape her lungs in ragged bursts, along with blood. 

 

‘Remember what I said to you. All the things I taught -  _ Aah! _ ’ 

 

The former Aspect’s hand, the one with which she wasn’t holding onto Alleria near painfully,  flew to her stomach, covering the gash to stop the blood flow, in vain. Her bronzed skin had become pale, the fire in her golden eyes dimmed. She rested her head against Alleria’s chest, breathing strainedly and capturing Alleria’ eyes with a desperate look. Something the elf had never wished to see. She shook her head and cradled Alexstrasza’s head close, bloodying her hands further. 

 

‘N-no,’ she stuttered, tears threatening to squeeze her throat shut. ‘I can’t remember. Not without you.’ 

 

The void riled, screaming at her to deal the killing blow. But she only trembled and shook, sobbing into the Life-Binder’s hair. Nothing she had ever done came close to this. Not stepping into the dark portal with a nagging feeling that it was a very bad idea, not leaving Arathor when traveling away to pursue a way to cleanse herself of the void. Not even being unable to face Turalyon after nearly an entire year’s worth of Alexstrasza’s cares. She lost her focus, mutely staring at her lover, tears streaming over her face even when she didn’t sob anymore. The deafening silence inside her mind was only broken when Alexstrasza’s hand slipped off her arm, landing in the growing pool of blood, splashing drops of red onto the ochre marble floor. 

 

The Life-Binder’s eyes had closed. 

 

Time lost its meaning for a while. Alleria could only hold her beloved, still partially hanging on to the idea that it wasn’t all over. The Dragon Queen had survived the fight with Deathwing himself, the entire War of the Ancients, surely a bit of void would not be fatal. 

 

Then it suddenly screamed within her mind, piercing her ears with pain. Footsteps sounded in the hall. The void made itself ready for a double kill. 

 

_ ‘Mother!’  _

 

The red dragon’s screech rivalled the void’s wailing in Alleria’s head. When looking up to the doorstep, she saw Torastrasza, one of Alexstrasza’s many children, gazing horrifiedly at the scene in front of her. Fire burnt in her eyes and hands, ready to strike. But she hesitated for a split second, knowing that she could burn the Life-Binder just as well as Alleria. In that moment, the void riled, sending Alleria scrambling, nearly falling flat on the floor. Cold poured into her muscles as her skin darkened. She wanted to call for help, assure the Torastrasza that it would be alright, or maybe even snarl a warning. But she could only spit out half a sentence in Shath'Yar, the void’s language. 

 

The young red dragon called the fire into her hands again. ‘Get away from her!’ she spat. 

 

And Alleria did just that. Inky smoke enveloped her as she rushed through the room. Her feet barely hit the floor as she barreled into Torastrasza, pushing her aside and feeling the fire singe her clothing, yet the void protected her skin. She fled, away from Wyrmrest Temple, into the frozen landscape of the Great Dragonblight. She ran until her lungs threatened to burst and her legs gave out. When she came to a standstill against the skull of a long dead dragon, the void burst from her body, levelling everything in a large radius around her, turning it into blackened dust. Her hands were bleeding, or perhaps it was still Alexstrasza’s blood. 

 

It did not matter. As she shrunk into a ball, hugging her knees so tightly that it hurt, the void settled in her chest like a cold weight, just about where her heart sat. It could very well have consumed her heart and replaced it, she thought. That did not matter as well. 

 

The red dragonflight was swift, and so was their vengeance. They would find her soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it wouldn't end in angst!! The Windrunners have enough of that already

And find her, they did. 

 

Hours later, when dusk had turned to night and to dawn again, Alleria had lain down besides the pulverised remains of the dragon skull. She had dreamt, a short and strange dream. The location was not much different from where she had collapsed, though Wyrmrest temple was nowhere in sight and the mountains looked more rugged. Despite the snowstorm raging around her, she had not felt the cold. 

 

She had stood besides a taller woman, with whom she had looked out over the Dragonblight. After a long while, in which the wind called to her akin to the whispers of the void, her companion had spoken. Her voice had had something ethereal to it, but it had also sounded old, and tired most of all. 

 

‘Alleria…’ she had said. Her name had been pronounced much more like the Thalassian way than how most said it. ‘You must not let it take you.’ 

 

In her dream, Alleria had jolted, looking at the woman in surprise. ‘Alexstrasza?’ 

 

‘I am not your beloved, young elf.’ 

 

No one had called her young in a few centuries. 

 

After a deep sigh, the woman had resumed speaking: ‘Do not let yourself fall to hatred, Alleria. Too many of us Aspects have already lost their lives because someone gave themselves to a power they could not control.’ 

 

That was a truth that Alleria could not deny. She had looked down at her hands, but the blood was gone from them. In fact, it was gone from her breeches too, and her tunic. ‘Who are you?’ she had asked the woman. 

 

‘I am long dead.’ 

 

For an odd reason, Alleria had not felt any fear. ‘Am I dead too, then? Are we in the Shadowlands?’ 

 

‘No, and no again. You are very close to where I was slain, thus my lingering spirit sought out your company, I suppose. I heard that Ysera does that with travelers in her Dream, too.’

 

It had been only then that Alleria realized who she was conversing with. Shocked, she had uttered her name. ‘Sindragosa?’ 

 

‘Correct.’ 

 

Her hair had been the starkest blue Alleria had ever seen, nearing white. Her horns were long and big, curling slightly towards the ends. Her eyes were softly glowing with blue. She was clad in furs of animals gone extinct and roughened cloths. She did not breathe, nor did Alleria sense any arcane energy. 

 

‘When I died, I was resentful. Towards everything, but mostly towards myself. You can ask Alexstrasza for details, if you wish… but that is no way for anyone to die,’ the ancient blue Aspect had said in a grave voice. ‘Now I have a weakling as my successor, my last resting place is a frozen wasteland and I cannot often connect with anyone such as you. But even I have found peace within myself.’ 

 

‘You were raised,’ Alleria had said, remembering. ‘By the Lich King.’ 

 

With an unmistakable shiver, Sindragosa had nodded slowly. ‘He took advantage of me as the void tries with you. Do not give in to it, Alleria.’ 

 

‘What do I have left to do? One of my sisters is a murderer, the other one… Vereesa barely seems to care at all! I cannot touch my own son, Alexstrasza is-’ 

 

‘Swear to me, Alleria. Swear that you will not surrender!’ Leaning closer, Sindragosa had towered over the elf, even moreso than Alexstrasza did. 

 

‘I can’t!’ Alleria had cried. ‘I’ve killed the woman who gave everything to me! I have lost everything!’ 

 

‘Have you?’ 

 

Dumbfounded, Alleria had clenched her fists along her sides. How could someone so old and wise not understand her perils? 

 

_ ‘Have you?’  _ The blue Aspect had repeated her question, breathing a cloud of blue mist into Alleria’s face. It smelled sharply of arcane, and Alleria had felt the threads of their shared dream beginning to fray. It would not last long anymore. 

 

‘They are here,’ Sindragosa had said, looking up at the empty sky. With one last sigh, she had turned to the elf again, sadness lacing her features. ‘Remember, Alleria.’ 

 

An echo of Alexstrasza’s words. 

 

The dream had truly faded then, and Alleria had woken up in the snow. They were there, as Sindragosa had announced. Three red dragons, snarling, slowly approaching. 

 

Alleria lifted her hands in surrender. They could take her, for all they wished. Quicker than one would expect of a being their size, one of them pounced, first pinning her to the ground underneath a talon, then lifting her up as they flew away. They did not fly gently, nor did they bother to shield her against the cold. When she flew with Alexstrasza, she always sat just behind her lover’s head, shielded by the numerous spikes and Alexstrasza’s gargantuan horns. On warmer days, the Dragon Queen would gently hold her in one of her claws, granting her the most breathtaking view of the landscape. 

 

The red dragonflight threw her into one of the lower rooms of the temple. Alleria knew that they were mostly storage rooms, but apparently they functioned perfectly well as prison cells. She did not resist, and thus she smacked against the wall and fell in a heap on the ground. Within her, the void surged, telling her to break free. If she let it have its way, she could probably blast a hole in the wall, Alleria realized. But she braced herself, taking deep breaths as Alexstrasza taught her. To her own surprise she was able to mostly shut the whispers out. And as her lover had also taught her, she scanned her own mind to identify what brought her such peace. 

 

It proved to be her dream. Alleria had learnt to trust dragons and their wisdom. Despite the admittedly odd circumstances in which she had had said dream, she wanted to believe that it was real, and that Sindragosa somehow knew something she did not. Something that had planted the tiniest seed of hope within her. Another part of her resisted, telling her that she was a horrible creature like so many said, that she had killed the only person who cared for her and that she should freeze to death in the snow. Alleria let them wage war, the only thing she could truly do was wait. 

 

When she had blacked out for a moment, she jolted awake with a shock. This time, not because of conversations with ancient blue dragons. Her right arm was darkened, the void slowly spreading up to her shoulder. There was a chunk blown out of the wall next to her.  _ Great,  _ Alleria thought,  _ now I am not even safe when I’m asleep.  _

 

Cold seeped into her body as the void slid over her skin. When she finally managed to banish it, it had nearly spread over her entire body. It felt as if a few hours had passed, but that was most likely an overestimate. Alleria flexed her hands. The skin felt roughened, and not because of the lingering touch of void. She prodded into her palms and confirmed her suspicions. Partially devoid of feeling, dried and cold. Frostbite from lying in the snow for so long. She supposed that it wouldn’t matter much if the dragonflight decided to execute her for killing their matriarch. 

 

Running footsteps sounded in the hall. It seemed as if someone had noticed the void puppeteering her body to blast a dent in the wall. And indeed, several Red Dragonflight members soon crowded before the door of her makeshift cell. 

 

‘Get back against the wall!’ one of them shouted. 

 

Alleria obeyed, shuffling until she was pressed against the back of the room. They entered, dragon skull-shaped helmets over their faces so Alleria couldn’t make out more than their grim mouths. 

 

‘Take her,’ the familiar voice of Torastrasza sounded. 

 

Two grabbed Alleria’s hands and yanked her upright, a third following close behind, roughly tying a blindfold around her eyes. ‘Try anything and we will end you,’ they hissed, briefly sending a spark of arcane through their hands, into Alleria’s arm. The void elf jolted from the shock, but nodded all the same. 

 

The journey to higher levels of the temple, at least that is what Alleria assumed by the amount of stairs they were walking up, was long and dizzying. She heard the dragons murmur around her. 

 

‘Why are we taking her up? She’s too dangerous.’ 

 

‘Because we received an explicit command to do so. I would not dare to disobey.’ 

 

‘Then does she still hold any kind of feelings -’ 

 

‘We were told not to speak of that.’ 

 

Before Alleria could get her hopes confirmed, she was shoved into a room. The light stung in her eyes when her blindfold was taken off. She blinked against the sting before becoming aware of her surroundings. They had brought her to Alexstrasza’s chambers, which she had once shared with the Queen. Alleria’s gaze drifted downwards. She could not face what undoubtedly lay further up ahead. One of the red dragons grabbed her chin, forcing her to look. 

 

‘Witness her,’ they growled. ‘Witness what you have done.’ 

 

Alexstrasza laid on the bed that they had shared. She was pale, covered with bandages from her neck downwards under the blankets. Alleria could not see whether she was alive or not. She gasped and jerked her head away from the sight, but the dragon’s grip was unrelenting. Tears started to well up in her eyes and helplessly struggled to no avail. They pushed her closer to the bed. Alleria stumbled, nearly falling. She grasped a bedpost to prevent smacking on her face. With that she shook the bed slightly. 

 

A glimmer of gold shone between Alexstrasza’s eyelids. With a shaky breath, the former Aspect awoke. 

 

Alleria felt her legs go weak. The room spun before her eyes as she fell on her knees next to the bed. The red dragon holding her let her go, but remained behind her, ever watchful. Alexstrasza shifted every so slightly, lifting her head a fraction from the pillow. She frowned, then cleared her throat to speak in a voice so weak that Alleria felt her heart shrink and shrivel. 

 

‘Your hands…’ the Dragon Queen murmured. 

 

‘My hands?’ Alleria lifted her arms and frowned. In the light of the room, the dried skin from the frostbite was much more apparent. She looked at her lover, if she could even name the Life-Binder as such. ‘Alexstrasza… I’m sorry,’ she mumbled, not daring to look her into the eyes. ‘I c-cannot express how sorry I am…’ 

 

‘Alleria,’ Alexstrasza said. Her soft voice made Alleria lift her gaze. Instantly, everything started spinning. The elf felt herself keel over. When she smacked onto the ground, she vaguely registered someone calling for Alexstrasza to lay back down. Then her vision went black. 

 

When she awoke, someone was pressing a cool object against her lips. A glass with liquid, the first food she had had in days. 

 

‘Drink, do not speak. It will get into your windpipe if you try to talk. I’m not sure how much my children would like it if they had to drag another person back from the edge of death in a few days’ time,’ Alexstrasza said as she pressed the glass against Alleria’s mouth again. ‘You fainted, from exhaustion and exposure to the cold.’ 

 

It was a sweet, cold liquid. The elf hastily emptied the cup, looking around her as Alexstrasza moved away. She was dressed in her underwear. And apparently she had been washed recently, because her hair was still damp. Her hands were bandaged and felt a bit sticky. Someone must have applied a healing salve to her frostbitten skin.

 

‘Where are you, my love? You are so far away.’ Alexstrasza softly nudged her side with a careful hand. Perplexed, Alleria shifted on her side. Her beloved Queen was smiling softly, lifting the blankets and inviting the elf closer. 

 

‘Are you certain… that you want me so close to you?’ 

 

‘Why would I not? You seem like you deserve some warmth.’ 

 

‘I do not,’ Alleria protested. ‘I nearly… nearly killed you.’ 

 

‘With your own two hands?’ 

 

Despite the pained expression that showed on the Life-Binder’s face when she moved her injured legs, Alexstrasza grasped the void elf’s hands in hers. Her strength was still vast, even when hurt. She easily pulled Alleria flush with her and kissed the backs of those hands. ‘Or with something else? Was that truly your doing?’ 

 

‘I let it… I couldn’t hold it back. It might lash out again.’ 

 

‘And we shall be ready when it tries. No harm will come to you again, I promise. I have already briefly spoken to my Flight, they will soon apologize to you for their actions.’ 

 

Shaking her head, Alleria pressed closer to the Life-Binder, finding the familiar warmth and softness. She carefully laid a hand on the Queen’s side. ‘They don’t have to. It was me who harmed you.’ 

 

‘The void is not you, Alleria. It is a part of you, but not wholly. You are so much more.’ 

 

As Alexstrasza’s large hand came to rest in the small of her back, Alleria sighed. The dragon was right, as she always was. She felt herself ease. ‘You are not angry at me?’ 

 

‘I have no reason to be.’ The Life-Binder shifted so Alleria lay across her chest, between warm blankets and a warmer lover. There truly was so much forgiveness and love in her heart. ‘Now rest, my brave ranger. Some sleep would do both of us good.’ 

 

When Alleria woke up for the second time, she was no longer lying on top of Alexstrasza. The former Aspect was lying besides her, though. One of her legs was levitated with a bind of arcane while another member of the Red Dragonflight was peeling the bandage off it. Alleria could not hold back the gasp when she saw the raw, reddened wounds curling around her thigh. Searching for Alexstrasza’s hand with her own, she tried to give her a reassuring squeeze, but her damaged hands wouldn’t let her. Instead, the Life-Binder firmly stroked the palm of her hand up to the pad of her thumb. She turned her head on the pillow and smiled at the elf, if a bit painfully. 

 

‘It will be difficult to treat these wounds swiftly, mother,’ the healer said, glaring daggers at Alleria. ‘The void repels most spells.’ 

 

‘That is not an issue.’ Despite her daughter’s steely gaze, Alexstrasza kept her smile soft as she tugged Alleria closer to her, until the elf was kneeling on the mattress besides her. ‘Some things simply take time, and luckily I have plenty.’

 

The healer’s observation was true, as the green mist she formed between her hands only marginally stuck to the Life-Binder’s skin. Most of it evaporated in the air. It did next to nothing to heal Alexstrasza’s wounds and Alleria wilted deep inside. The Life-Binder reached up with a hand, poking a teasing finger against the elf’s left ear, which sprung up at her touch. Despite her pain, Alexstrasza laughed warmly. 

 

‘Let us appreciate the natural healing of the body,’ she said. ‘There is no need to wear such a sad look, my love.’ 

 

Her daughter mumbled something in Draconic, which Alleria took to be an insult. After dressing Alexstrasza’s legs in clean linen bandages, she quickly screwed the lid off a pot of salve and motioned for Alleria to hold out her damaged hands. Alexstrasza gave her a look, a special glance that spoke volumes. After excusing herself from between clenched jaws, she left the room. 

 

‘Apologies for their behaviour,’ Alexstrasza sighed. ‘They will come around once I have spoken to the Flight, this evening.’ 

 

Alleria nodded mutely. ‘Remind me to ask them where they found me, alright?’ 

 

‘But of course. Though… may I ask why?’ 

 

‘Because I might have leveled a small hill in my distress,’ the elf said, not able to hold back a small chuckle. ‘And I saw something there… that I want to ask you about.’

 

Alexstrasza gave her a quizzical look, making Alleria wonder if she perhaps knew that the spirit of the first Blue Aspect resided there. Then the Life-Binder nodded. ‘These lands hold many mysterious things, I will gladly explain any secrets you might have stumbled across.’ 

 

Carefully, Allera helped her beloved with seating herself upright against the headboard, supporting her with a shaky arm. Then Alexstrasza took her hands in her own and called on her healing powers. Lines of green spread from her fingers over Alleria’s skin, making the elf sigh when warmth seeped into her flesh, dimming her pain. Something dark spoke in her mind, a barely audible whisper that made a cold shiver run down her spine. She bent forward to press a kiss to Alexstrasza’s neck, silencing the Void to a brief, furious hiss. 

 

‘See, we will find our ways to soothe your mind,’ the dragon queen said, tracing the receding sliver of darkness that swept over Alleria’s hand with a single digit. It recoiled from her touch, slithering away and vanishing from the elf’s skin. 

 

‘Shall we watch the younglings attempt their first flight?’ 

 

‘Eh… yes! Of course!’ A plume of warmth bloomed in Alleria’s chest as she slid off the bed and rushed to their closet for a set of warm clothes. 

 

Once they were dressed, and Alexstrasza had insisted that they would wear matching cloaks with green patterns on the red fabric, they headed out to the front of the temple. The Life-Binder leaned slightly on Alleria, using an elegant cane topped with a gilded wooden dragon head. They passed by the temple guards without hindrance, though Alleria saw them shift their polearms when they approached, only to be stopped by a minute wave of their Queen’s free hand. Alexstrasza beckoned Alleria while walking through the wide doorway that they protected. 

 

After a moment of hesitation, Alleria followed the Life-Binder onto the terrace. Half a dozen young dragons were bumbling around in the sky in front of the temple, trying to stay airborne. Their mother laughed brightly as she sat down in a comfortable chair, laying her right leg on a plush footrest. Alleria seated herself too. If Alexstrasza could accept her still, even after what had happened between them, perhaps she could too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this was an experiment for me, writing a bit weirder stuff than usual. I'm glad I completed it though. Can't leave too many fics unfinished.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't raise the pitchforks, there will be a second part. I'm not leaving them like this. See, I'm not a bad person? Sorta...


End file.
